Sister Jill
Sister Jill is a member of Panther Claw, she appears as a main villian in the series and she is often shown to have a lesbian crush on Honey Kisaragi. Abilities and Characteristics Lesbian?!]] Her appearence depends on the version of Cutie Honey, but in general is a tall blonde woman with large breasts, she wears something similar to dominatrix clothes. She is often shown as the leader of Panther Claw (depending on the version). She uses a whip as her main weapon which seems to be made of metal, her strength is far superior to human strength, is shown that she is able to kill with a single lash of her whip (Manga) or to fight in almost equal terms with Honey, despite having a whip, to Honey's sword. She can breath fire too (in the manga), and is shown to be a panther or cybord/android depending on what version she is in. Cutey honey Anime In the Anime and Manga she is the Leader of the Japanese branch of Panther Claw under the command of Panther Zora. She is also in charge of Zora's female android armies, consistently sending them after Honey Kisaragi, but fails each time to destroy her in an entertaining fashion. In the last episode, she fights Honey Kisaragi in a castle but she is defeated and when she dies is revealed that she is actually a panther. In here she's voiced by Noriko Watanabe, who was also Mami in cutey honey and the mom in Dororon Enma-kun episode 10. Manga In here she sent Black Claw after dr Takeshi Kisaragi for his science/magic thing that was later found to be in Honey's body. She wastes a PC grunt for his failure and talks to Panther Zora. She sends more grunts and Fire Claw to get Seiji Hayami. After that fails she talks to Panther Zora and sends the top 10 best PC warriors: Tomahawk Panther, Badfly Claw, Scissor Claw, Tarantula Panther, Octo Panther, Iron Shadow and Breast Claw. She sends pc grunts to attack chicks looking for honey and spreads word of PC jacking a museum or w/e. But its really a trap and She captures honey after a fight. After honey escapes She attacks Honey's school and blows apart her classmates. After Dragon claw cooks Natsuko Aki and everyone thinks it was honey, she clashes with dragon panther and they fight. but she uses some weird control thing to make dragon panther suicide. Giving up on honey, she steals the golden Buddha. but it turns out honey was the Buddha and disguised herself as Tarantula Panther. honey turns nude and tries to get ino her cutey honey form(which takes a while so shes jumping around nude) and she gets a bit aroused by honey's sexy dance(who wouldn't?!). They fight and honey kills her with a sword to the mouth. then jill turns back into a big cat of some kind. kinda like with tiger's eye in sailor moon. and they both like hot chix! New Cutey Honey She made a cameo with the Panther Claw androids that Honey Kisaragi killed in Cutey honey in a flashback in New Cutey Honey OVA 4 and is long dead at the time of it. Cutey Honey F In this incarnation, Sister Jill is Panther Zora's daughter and sends Panther Claw minions after Honey Kisaragi. Sister Jill is more demonic in appearance here, as signified by her green hair and chalk white skin. Unlike her other incarnations, Sister Jill is not a lesbian and displays no such tendencies to any of the characters. This is because this series was intended to be more child friendly than the others. She is voiced by Chiho Ohkawa. She serves as Honey's principal adversary until her death in Cutey Honey Flash Episode 13‏‎. However, she was revived in Episode 23 and assembled some of Panther Claw's most elite members to take down Honey and claim her device. When Honey sealed Panther Zora in the final battle, Jill was sucked into the vortex. Yet three years later she resurfaces to take revenge on Honey during her wedding by threatening her daughter Seira, but was defeated for good when Honey assumed her Hyper Honey form. Re: Cutey Honey She seems to be the real main threat in this series and was originally a prototype for Honey Kisaragi but everything went wrong and she almost destroys Japan. She seems more attracted to Honey in this series than in any other. In Re: Cutie Honey OVA 3 She turns into a big Mao Dante abomination after combining with Honey, with Honey as Ryo Utsugi in her forehead(but showing off her torso(and pink nipples)). In here she's voiced by Kazue Ikura who was Ryuunosuke Natsume in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Kaori Makimura in City Hunter, young demon beast in Demon Beast Invasion (that ones a p0rn0e), LadyDevimon in Digimon Fusion, Raina in GUY (another p0rnoe), Reni Milchstrasse in Sakura Wars and Hellmaster Phibrizzo in Slayers Next. Cutey Honey The Live There is no Sister Jill in Panther Claw, here she's replaced by Mayumi Karasugawa, who specializes in goon squad recruitment and seducing her female students. Cutie Honey(Live Action Film) in here she... Cutie Honey Universe In here she is in disguice as some chick or something called Inspector Genet She's voiced by Atsuko Tanaka who was Chun Li in Street Fighter III (Thicc!), Pioson in Street Fighter 3 and 5 (but he's got a DING D0NG!!), Shina in Bloody Roar 4 (Furry?!), Sirene in Devilman on PlayStation (back when you could have naked chix in video games) and in Devilman Crybaby (where she gets f'd(Akira f'dd poison from final fight. AIDS!!)), Poison Ivy in Batman Ninja(I otta see dat), Slan in Berserk (he good 90s one), Motoko Kusanagi in Ghost in the Shell (hot and cool!), Lisa Lisa in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (You are tear ing me a part!!), Wolf Lady in Master of Mosquiton '99 (wasn't thr called p0rn0 on some sites?), Aira in Mazinkaiser SKL (bada55), Juca Meilasch in Victory Gundam (Wasn'tr that the one that killed the UC timeline?), Yumi Miyakawa in Boku no Seixal Harassment (Like Boku no HGero Academia or Boku no Pico?), Feeling Good Girl in Ogenki Clinic Adentures (Thicc babes in p0rn0), Claudette in Queens Blade (not p0rn0 but people keep j-rkin off to it), Slipstream in Transformers Animated (Which I never got into as its just a moral of the day series but it wasn't awful like teen titans), Miranda Jahana in Variable Geo (P0rn0 game, sexy anime) and Spider Woman in Wedding Peach DX (Sexy Momoko!!) In the dub she's voiced by Marissa Lenti who was Maria Notte in Freedom Planet (that sonic clone I hear is pretty good), Risakka Ondell in Black Clover (which I never saw but beta males hate it so it might be good), Cocotte in Dragon Ball Super (which was pretty cr-ppy compared to good db/z/gt/af), LKibra in Fairy Tale (The chicks should be thiccer), Atsuko Yoshida; Yui Nakazawa in Keijo!!!!!!!! (that butt stuff anime?? hot!!) and Sadie in One Piece (The SM Blonde? Perfect for Sister Jill!!) Navigation Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Panther Claw Category:Deceased